We
by 16choco25
Summary: A Friendship Dedication Fiction. Jintan dan Menma, dua insan manusia yang saling menyayangi, layaknya sahabat atau kekasih. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, dan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa mereka memang saling mencintai.


_We  
><em>_a friendship dedicated fiction_

_AnoHana © 2013_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_._

_._

**his story.**

_What if she never go there? _

_What if she never leave us?_

_What if..._

_Jintan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan paksa. Gusar. Terlalu banyak 'seandainya' yang bemunculan di benaknya. Ini tidak benar, ini salah, ia tahu. Tapi hal ini terus mengganggunya sejak semalam._

_What if she still here? _

_What if she still beside us? _

_What if..._

_Ia menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya sibuk mencorat coret kertas yang ada di depannya. Abstrak. Semuanya terasa abstrak baginya. Kekacauan yang telah dengan susah panjang disusunnya kembali, hancur lebur hanya dalam waktu semalam._

_Jintan kembali menghela nafas panjang. Lelah. Penat. Tangannya masih mencorat-coret kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Pelajaran yang tengah dijelaskan oleh guru favoritnya itu hanya menjadi angin lalu baginya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya. Matanya menerawang jauh. _

_Lelah_.

_Bukannya Jintan tidak tahu kalau Menma mengharapkannya, tidak, ia tahu persis kalau Menma memang menyimpan rasa itu. Tapi Jintan kehilangan rasa percaya diri itu, ia kehilangan pegangan itu. Takut hanya dirinya sendiri yang menyadari perasaan itu, takut kalau ternyata ia salah. Ia ingin memastikannya lagi, menguji Menma, memaksanya supaya Menma menyadari perasaan tersebut._

'_Tapi ini terlalu jauh, dasar kau manusia bodoh!'__ umpatnya lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali._

.

.

_Bila seandainya Menma masih ada disini, Jintan pasti sudah melamar Menma untuk menjadi pengantinnya._

.

.

**her story.**

Diam-diam Menma benci sekolah. Ia benci belajar. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa manusia harus bersekolah begitu lama, mempelajari begitu banyak hal yang tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain, dipusingkan oleh begitu banyak tugas, bersusah payah untuk menjadi yang terbaik, jika pada akhirnya, manusia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang.

Menma benci Oktober. Ketika banyak orang tengah mempersiapkan begitu banyak hal pada bulan Oktober, Menma selalu hanya berharap semoga Oktober cepat berlalu. Ia tidak membenci bulan apapun sebelumnya, ia bahkan selalu menanamkan pikiran pada dirinya sendiri bahwa setiap bulan akan berlaku baik padanya. Tetapi, saat ia sadari, Oktober tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

Sebab di bulan Oktoberlah kamp musim panas dimulai dan ia pikir ia tidak akan mendapatkan kelompok. Namun tiba-tiba Menma begitu menyukai bulan Oktober, karena saat itulah sebuah tangan meraih tangannya yang sedang sibuk menggambar dan berkata dengan suaranya yang terdengar menyenangkan, "kau masuk kelompok kami, ya?"

Dan orang itu adalah Jintan.

Ia selalu sendiri di kelas, tidak mendapatkan teman untuk saling bertukar Nokemon, bermain sendiri, belajar sendiri, dan ia selalu sendirian. Namun sejak Jintan dan yang lainnya mengajaknya bermain bersama, ia mulai berubah. Menma mulai menyukai segala hal yang dulu dibencinya―semenjak Jintan, Anaru, Yukiatsu, Poppo, dan Tsuroko bersamanya, ia selalu berusaha menikmati hal yang dibencinya. Ia selalu merasa bahagia.

_What if she never meet him?_

Menma memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang begitu saja, kabur dari semuanya. Atau mungkin berharap menjadi orang lain. Berharap ketika ia membuka matanya, semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Semuanya hanya halusinasinya.

Menma tidak pernah membenci Jintan. Padahal, menurutnya, Jintan bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan sangat mudah dibenci. Dia bukan orang yang menyebalkan, bukan pula orang dengan tabiat yang tidak tahu aturan. Jintan mungkin terkesan sempurna, dengan keluarga yang berkecukupan, wajah yang tampan, sikap yang sangat bersahabat dan _manner_ yang baik.

Ia pun tidak pernah membenci Poppo, Anaru, Yukiatsu, atau Tsuroko.

Satu-satunya kesalahan Jintan, yang cukup untuk membuat Menma membencinya, adalah saat ucapan Jintan saat ia berkata, '_mana_ _mungkin_ _aku_ _menyukai_ _si_ _buruk_ _rupa_ _ini'_ setelah ia didesak oleh Anaru, Yukiatsu, dan Poppo mengenai perasaannya pada Menma dan lelaki itu tampak bersalah setelah mengatakan hal itu sehingga berlari keluar markas dan Menma akhirnya mengejarnya, dan hal itu membuatnya meninggal.

Meskipun tanpa disengaja.

Dan anehnya, Menma selalu tidak membencinya.

Mungkin alasannya karena Menma tidak pernah bisa membenci Jintan.

"Aku tahu, itu rasa yang membuatmu ingin menikahiku, bukan?" katanya waktu itu pada Jintan.

_Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan pernah membenci Jintan._

.

.

**his story.**

_Jintan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dengan kasar. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mungkin kelelahan, tapi bukan karena banyak pembeli yang memenuhi kasirnya. Tiba-tiba ia ingin pergi ke laut, entah mengapa. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah kenyataan, ia melemparkan ponselnya menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya begitu saja. _

_Ia tahu, semua ini harus dihadapinya. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan menjadi lelaki yang kuat. Ia bersumpah, seorang Menma tidak akan lagi terlibat dalam kehidupannya. Tetapi nyatanya ia salah. Ia belum sepenuhnya menjadi lelaki yang kuat. Dan seorang Menma ternyata masih berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupannya._

_Jintan benci memiliki perasaan ini. Berulang kali ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Ia bahkan tidak seharusnya merasakan ini. Berulang kali dicobanya untuk menganggap perasaan ini sebagai ilusi, fatamorgana yang terjadi ditengah kepenatan. Tapi ternyata semuanya memang ia rasakan. Dan bukan lagi sebuah ilusi._

_What do you think I am to you?_

_Jintan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal bergaris di sampingnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menepis pikiran-pikiran yang akan mulai mendominasi ruang-ruang otaknya. Menolak Menma kembali menyusupi pikirannya. Ia punya hidupnya sendiri kini, betapa tidak adilnya jika Menma kembali diperbolehkan untuk masuk dalam kehidupannya, setelah semua kekacauan yang ia buat. _

_Jintan merasakan sudut matanya memanas, pipinya mulai basah. Tidak, Menma tidak akan pernah kembali. Jintan akan mengusirnya sekarang, mengusirnya keluar meski ia hanya bisa melakukannya perlahan._

_Karena air matanya akan selalu mengalir bila mengingat semua itu._

.

.

_Namun, saat matanya melihat Menma kembali ke dunia ini, ia merasa ia hanya berhalusinasi._

_Dan ternyata hal itu benar__―__sosok Menma kecil memang ada di hadapannya._

.

.

**her story.**

Apa hebatnya Jintan? Ia hanya seorang pemuda yang cukup beruntung karena dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan, memiliki wajah yang tampan, dan sikap yang bersahabat. Ia bukan orang yang menemukan lampu, atau menemukan telepon, bukan pula orang yang menemukan tenaga mesin. Jintan hanyalah seorang pemuda yang cukup beruntung atas hidupnya.

Lantas, apa haknya menghancurkan semua yang sudah tertata rapi? Ia hanya seorang pemuda yang cukup beruntung atas hidupnya, lantas kenapa? Ia tidak sehebat penemu lampu, atau penemu telepon, atau penemu tenaga mesin. Lantas mengapa? Mengapa dia boleh memporak-porandakan hidup orang lain dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah?

Menma benci banyak hal. Ia benci sekolah, ia benci Oktober, ia benci banyak orang, tapi yang paling ia benci adalah takdir. Hah! Kata siapa takdir selalu berakhir dengan baik pada akhirnya, meskipun jalan takdir tidak seperti yang manusia bayangkan? Kata siapa takdir selalu memberikan yang terbaik pada manusia, meskipun pilihan manusia mungkin berbeda dengan takdir?

Omong kosong! Persetan dengan segala hal baik tentang takdir.

Takdir tak pernah bersahabat dengannya, sama seperti sekolah, Oktober maupun Jintan.

.

.

**author's story.**

"Menma!"

Merasa di panggil, Menma menghentikan langkahnya yang semakin melemah. Ia tahu si empunya suara terlalu bersemangat itu, meski ia tahu ada sedikit kegetiran dalam suaranya. Ia tidak lagi sesemangat dulu dalam memanggil namanya. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan nada menyebalkan untuk memanggilnya. _Ia tidak lagi rusuh saat memanggilnya._

Menma membalikan badannya, dan betul saja sosok tinggi itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ada kegetiran di wajahnya, ada kelelahan di pundaknya, _ada cairan bening melapisi korneanya begitu melihat tubuh astralnya_. Ada rasa tak tega dalam diri Jintan begitu melihat air mata Menma saat tubuhnya nyaris menghilang.

Jintan tahu perasaan Menma yang begitu halus pasti akan terkoyak.

Tubuh itu melemah.

"Kalau kau kembali ke alam baka... kalau kau..."

"Sini," kata Menma sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Wajah kasar sosok tinggi di hadapannya melunak, senyum dipaksakan yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya tergantikan dengan ringisan menyesal. Sosok tinggi itu segera memeluk Menma dan tangisnya pecah seketika. Ia begitu kekanak-kanakan, pikirnya konyol. Jintan memeluk Menma sangat erat, seakan-akan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

_Aku tak pernah mau kehilanganmu,_ ujar Jintan tanpa bersuara, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Menangislah yang keras, Jintan," ujar Menma sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Menma mencoba untuk menenangkan tubuh yang memeluknya terlalu kencang sehingga membuatnya sulit bernapas, _meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dirinya baik-baik saja_. "Kata ibumu, kau tak pernah mengizinkan dirimu untuk menangis di hadapan orang lain, maka itu menangislah yang keras..."

"Men... Menma... Aku..." Jintan mencoba berbicara disela-sela tangisnya. Ia tahu, sosok yang tengah menenangkannya saat ini juga rapuh, seperti dirinya. Terlalu rapuh untuk disentuh, seolah selembar bulu pun dapat menghancurkan mereka berdua. Menghancurkan mereka menjadi keping-keping yang tidak akan pernah dapat disatukan kembali.

Oleh siapapun. Termasuk Jintan sendiri.

"Aku seperti anak kecil sekali, ya...," lanjutnya getir. "Kalau permintaanmu terkabulkan, kau bisa..." Jintan terhenti sebentar. "Kau bisa bereinkarnasi lagi, bukan? Maka itu..." Ia menelan ludahnya. "A-aku akan berusaha mencari tahu keinginanmu itu! Agar kau bisa cepat bermain kembali bersamaku, bersama _Chou_ _Heiwa_ _Busters_!"

Jintan merasakan anggukan pelan di pundaknya. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ditepuk-tepuknya juga pundak Menma, mengizinkan Menma untuk meluapkan emosinya juga. Mengizinkan Menma untuk mengucapkan hal yang tak terucapkan. Mengizinkan Menma menghancurkan tembok yang memisahkan mereka berdua selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Mm..." gumam Menma, masih di pundak Jintan. Sebuah anggukan kecil, gumaman pelan dan setetes air mata menyambutnya. Lepas. Selesai. Berakhir sudah semuanya. Tapi Menma tersenyum. Lelaki itu mendahulukan namanya dibandingkan dengan nama _Chou_ _Heiwa_ _Busters_. Lelaki itu masih mengutamakan prioritasnya.

"Maaf, Menma, maafkan untuk semua kesalahanku... Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu keinginanmu itu..."

"Keinginanku hanya satu, Jintan. _Chou_ _Heiwa_ _Busters_ akan selalu bersama."

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing, kemudian menertawakan satu sama lain. Menertawakan mata satu sama lain yang kemerahan. Menertawakan wajah satu sama lain yang acak-acakan. Menertawakan kebodohan masing-masing. Tubuh itu mulai transparan, berubah menjadi cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Gadis berwajah pucat itu pelan-pelan mulai menghilang dari hadapannya. Genggaman tangan itu pelan-pelan terlepas.

"Terima kasih, Jintan..."

Jintan merasa ia seperti baru bangun tidur. Air mata sedikit menggenang di pipinya, karena ia terlalu sering memejamkan matanya. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Menma kini memang sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum, dan menatap wajah Menma yang tersenyum di foto yang ia pajang.

Ia berdiri di depan foto itu, dan matanya mulai memanas. Ia benci menatap wajah itu, wajah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis seperti orang bodoh. Ia memegang foto itu dengan tangan gemetar karena ia menahan tangisnya.

"Hei, Menma. Kurasa aku telah berubah menjadi tokoh cengeng. Ini semua salahmu, Menma. Salahmu. Dan ini pula salahmu, catat ini. Aku mencintaimu, Menma. Semuanya salahmu. Kini aku yang bedebah. Maaf, aku terlalu bodoh. Maaf, Menma. Sampai kapanpun, kau akan selalu mengamatiku dari kejauhan, bukan? Dan sampai kapanpun, _Chou Heiwa_ _Busters_, akan selalu bersama, bukan?"

Jintan hanya tersenyum, menyeka air matanya dengan cepat.

"Menma, aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi seperti katamu, rasa yang membuatku akan menikahimu."

.

.

**her story.**

Seorang penulis adalah penjual mimpi. Penulis hidup di dunia mimpi. Penulis adalah pemimpi ulung. Seorang penulis tanpa mimpi adalah mati. Itulah yang Menma dan Jintan percayai.

Menma boleh membenci sekolah, Oktober, dan takdir. Tapi ia suka menjadi penulis sejak ia mendapat tugas membuat esai. Ia suka menjual mimpi. Ia suka hidup di dunia mimpi. Ia suka menjadi pemimpi ulung. Dan ia percaya, ia akan dapat menulis mimpi yang baru. Mimpi yang akan membuatnya menjadi wanita yang kuat.

Mimpi yang akan memberinya begitu banyak pelajaran baru yang berharga. Mimpi yang akan membuatnya tidak membenci sekolah, Oktober, dan takdir. Mimpi dimana Jintan akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Mimpi dimana _Chou_ _Heiwa_ _Busters_ tetap bersama. Mimpinya saat ia berharap tetap bersama Poppo, Tsuroko, Yukiatsu, dan Anaru selamanya.

Mimpi dimana ia tetap hidup di dunia ini.

Dan ia juga percaya, mimpi itu bukanlah Jintan.

.

.

**his story.**

_Jintan kemudian berteriak ke arah laut. Diteriakkannya nama itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia punya. _

"_Menma!"_

_Sekali lagi Jintan meneriakkan nama itu. Nama yang selalu memenuhi otaknya selama ini. Nama yang entah mengapa, dengan mengingat nama itu membuatnya merasa aman, nyaman. Nama yang menopangnya untuk terus bertahan dalam keadaan apapun. Nama yang menyemangatinya untuk tidak menunjukkan sisi kerapuhannya pada siapapun. Nama yang membuatnya menjadi lelaki yang kuat. Nama yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna. Tapi juga nama yang menjatuhkannya ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam, yang secara tiba-tiba mengubah semuanya menjadi kelabu. _

"_Menma_!"

_Jintan memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. Diciumnya bau garam yang begitu kuat dari laut yang terbentang di depannya. Ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan, memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kabur. _Sekali lagi, ini yang terakhir kali. Aku tidak akan lagi menangis untuknya. Aku tidak akan lagi bersedih untukmu, Menma. Aku berjanji, kali ini adalah kali terakhir aku bersedih untukmu.

_Jintan tersenyum. "Hei, Menma. Akan seperti apa bentuk reinkarnasimu? Kalau kau sudah bereinkarnasi, kau pasti bisa bertemu denganku, 'kan? Sampai berjumpa, besok."_

_Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum lagi. "Besok, entah kapan."_

.

.

**her story.**

_Jintan, aku menyukaimu. Cintaku adalah cinta singkat yang membuatku ingin menikahimu_.

_Oh ya, izinkan Menma bereinkarnasi, ya?_

_Agar Menma bisa kembali bertemu denganmu dan teman-teman._

_Dan saat bertemu denganmu, mungkin saja Menma sudah menjadi istrimu._

_Ah, tapi Menma bodoh sekali, ya._

_Menma 'kan hanya bisa melihat Jintan dari kejauhan, mana mungkin Menma bisa menjadi istri Jintan?_

_Oh ya, Jintan. Sampai kapanpun, Menma tetap berharap Chou Heiwa Busters bisa bersama._

_Selamanya._

_._

_._


End file.
